Silk powder is produced from parts of silk fibers and cocoons. It was first produced in Japan in 1987 as edible wild silk powder and subsequently was developed into a cosmetic product in 1989. The research on silk powder was first conducted in Thailand in 1997 at the Mulberry Research Center of the Department of Agriculture in Sisaket Province. This insoluble silk powder was produced from silk fibers obtained from silkworms of Nang Noi Sisaket 1 variety. According to the study, it has been found that silk powder has 16-18 amino acids. According to the research report, it has been found that this kind of silk powder has skin moisture absorption and can protect irritation from UV, thus protecting the skin from sunlight and preventing the formation of freckles and melasma on the skin. The produced silk powder was found to have many properties such as antioxidation activity and be able to destroy microorganisms that cause skin diseases. From the said properties, silk powder can be developed into healthcare products such as medicine, cosmetics and food supplements.